The Pure Love
by yaazure
Summary: Berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang lama berpisah, setelah bertemu, malah bertengkar. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Birthday fic for Sasori No Danna RnR please..


_The Pure Love_

* * *

Rate:T

Genre:Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang lama berpisah, setelah bertemu, malah bertengkar. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Birthday fic for Sasori No Danna XD RnR please..

Warning: OOC, AU, genderswitch, typo, feel ga kerasa, mudah ketebak, dll.

 **WARNING: PERHATIAN UNTUK PARA FUJOSHI, SEBELUM KALIAN MEMBACA INI! AKAN ADA PEKATAAN JELEK MENGENAI FUJOSHI! SUDAH SAYA INGATKAN, JADI SAYA TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT FLAME TENTANG PERKATAAN JELEK ITU!**

Selamat membaca...

Tapi, sebelum itu, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan SASORI AKASUNA!

* * *

Bulir-bulir salju menghampiri jaket yang melekat di tubuhku. Orang-orang lalu lalang berjalan di depanku. Kini, aku tengah duduk di kursi taman sendirian menunggu seseorang. Suhu yang menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk ini menggodaku untuk kembali pulang ke tempat yang terhangat dan ternyaman. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap menunggu.

"Huh, sudah hampir satu jam!" ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jam yang terpasang baik di tanganku.  
Seseorang yang memegang pundakku membuatku melihat ke arahnya.  
"Maaf Danna, un. Aku telah membuatmu menunggu, un"  
"Tak apa Dei. Baiklah, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanyaku.  
"Ke Ramen Ichiraku saja, un. Aku membutuhkan yang hangat-hangat sekarang, un" jawabnya.  
"Hangat? Kenapa capek-capek pergi ke sana? Kan ada aku?" ucapku menggodanya untuk melihat wajah merahnya yang kian lama tak ku lihat.  
Dan prediksiku benar, wajahnya memerah.  
"Danna, un! Sudahlah, aku sedang capek, un" ucapnya sedikit cemberut dengan wajah yang masih memerah.  
"Baiklah, gomenne. Ayo kita pergi" ucapku menggandeng tangan mulusnya yang dibalut oleh jaket berbulu itu. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan jaketnya dan menggandeng tangan mulusnya yang lama tak kusentuh. Tetapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan untuk saat ini.

Setelah sampai, kami memesan dua ramen jumbo. Bukannya kami lapar atau doyan ramen, tetapi karena kuah panas dari ramen tersebut dapat menghangatkan tubuh kami yang sudah kaku.  
"Tadaima Dei" ucapku sambil mengelus rambut mulusnya yang hampir terlupakan olehku betapa mulus rambut pirangnya itu.  
"Danna, un" dia menggenggam tanganku, "Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, un? Apa kau senang, un? Atau jangan-jangan kau mendapat penggantiku, un?" tanyanya dengan muka polosnya.  
Aku menyeringai.  
"Ya. Disana sangat banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan hangat" ucapku menggodanya.  
"Danna, un!" bentaknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Baiklah, un. Aku mau pulang, un!"  
"Aku hanya bercanda" ucapku menahan tangannya, "Lagian kau bertanya pertanyaan aneh. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat pengganti yang sepertimu?! Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu" ucapku.  
"Arigatou, Danna" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis melebihi manisan-manisan di toko kue.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi lama sekali datang?" tanyaku.  
"Ooh, tadi. Naruto memaksaku untuk mengajarinya bermain shogi padahal memegang pion shogi pun aku tak pernah, un" jelasnya.  
"Jadi kau tidak jadi mengajarinya?" tanyaku lagi.  
" Tentu saja tidak, un. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi seperti Shikamaru" jawabnya.  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku memarahinya dan bilang aku tidak akan bisa menjadi orang lain, un. Dan aku juga bilang padanya kalau memang tak bisa jangan asal taruhan, apalagi taruhan sama Shikamaru, un" jelasnya.  
"Ooooh, ternyata Naruto meminta diajari main shogi karena taruhan?"  
"Iya, un" jawabnya. Aku tertawa dan dia pun ikut tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan, mungkin kalian kan tahu apa yang kami lakukan. Semakin canggihnya jaman yang mengalihkan manusia ke barang-barang elektronik dan sebagainya. Ya, kami bermain ponsel kami masing-masing.

"Dei, kenapa tertawa? Nanti dikira gila loh" tanyaku bingung melihat Dei yang tertawa sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lucu baca fanfic ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk membacanya.  
"Ya-Yaoi?"  
"Iya, aku suka pair mereka. Mereka berdua berbeda tetapi saling memahami, un. Cinta mereka murni dan abadi, un. Mereka berbeda, tetapi mencintai, tetapi juga tidak meninggalkan pendirian mereka, un. Kyaa!" jawabnya agak panjang.

"Yaoi itu abnormal. Dan itu menjijikan!"

"Memang abnormal dan agak gimana gitu sih bacanya, un. Tapi aku suka, un" ucapnya.

"Aku tak suka itu Dei" ucapku agak tegas.

"Tap-"

"Hentikan sikapmu yang seperti fujoshi itu, Namikaze!" bentakku.

"Tapi Danna,"

"Sudahlah, capek-capek aku pulang dari studiku hanya untuk mendengar kekasih payahku menjadi seorang fujoshi!"

"Pa-Payah, un?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Bodoh dan payah!"

"Baik! Kalau memang itu yang Danna mau, un!" ucapnya lalu pergi.

Sebelum Deidara pergi, aku dahulu yang meninggalkannya di tempat itu.  
"DANNA BAKA!" teriaknya di depanku.  
"Hiks.. Da-Danna baka.. Hiks.."  
Dei menangis?

Awalnya aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis, tetapi niatku itu telah ditutupi oleh kemarahanku.

Sesampai di apartemenku yang dulu yang telah lama kutinggali, aku membanting pintu dengan keras.  
"Setelah bertahun-tahun berhubungan dengannya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu egois! Mukanya yang manis itu seolah-olah menutupi keburukannya! Aku bodoh mau mencintainya! Tak peduli kalau katanya cinta itu buta! Yang penting aku telah buta!" berbagai sumpah serapah kukeluarkan dengan maksud memuaskan hasratku. Bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang barusan aku bilang. Aku suka Dei. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia tega? Dia egois dengan telah melawanku. Apa aku salah? Fujoshi itu memang aneh! Menyukai yaoi! Mungkin dia tidak berpikir apa yang enak dari membaca fanfic yaoi dan semacamnya? Hubungan lelaki sejenis itu menjijikan!

Kejadian tadi terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku sudah lelah bersekolah dalam bidang dan sangat ingin bertemu dia, akhirnya seperti ini?

"Mungkin bisa!" setelah otakku berpikir keras, aku menemukan sebuah ide yang amat brilian bagiku.  
Aku mungkin bisa melupakan Dei tapi mungkin aku tidak akan menemukan penggantinya.  
Tetapi aku bisa membuat kugutsu sebagai temanku dan akhirnya dapat melupakan dia.

.

.

11.45 PM  
Sudah sekitar 4 jam aku berkutat dengan alat-alat yang akan menggantikan Dei. Keinginanku sangat kuat, tetapi tubuhku tidak sanggup dan akhirnya aku ketiduran. . .

.

.

08.00 AM

Aku bangun pagi agak kesiangan karena kegiatanku semalam. Setelah mencuci muka, aku langsung mengambil _gadget_ ku untuk melihat adakah pemberitahuan yang masuk, seketika pikiran itu kutepiskan dari pikiranku.

Kenapa aku ini? Untuk apa aku melihat pemberitahuan? Untuk melihat apakah Dei mengirim pesan padaku? Tidak! Itu dulu disaat kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Memang kami belum putus, tetapi kami sudah mulai menjaga jarak. . . .

.

.

01.30 PM

Akhirnya kugutsu yang kubuat

baru saja selesai. Dia mirip seperti Deidara dan akan menggantikan Dei di dalam hidupku.

Aku merasa bahwa tubuhku memberi tahu bahwa aku kekurangan energi dengan bunyi yang keluar dari perutku.

Aku segera menuju meja makan. Biasanya dulu aku dan Dei selalu makan bersama di sana karena dia selalu datang pagi-pagi untuk mengingatkanku sarapan.

Tetapi tak apa, aku sudah mempunyai sebuah kugutsu yang sempurna untuk menemaniku saat ini. Aku pun segera mengambil kugutsuku yang kuletakkan di meja.

Kubawa dan kududukan di kursi yang biasa ditempati Dei 4 tahun yang lalu.

Aku sarapan seperti biasa sambil memandangi kugutsu ' _pengganti Dei_ ' yang berada di depanku sekarang.

Setelah sarapan aku langsung duduk di sofa bersama kugutsu _'pengganti Dei'._

"Kau sangat sempurna. Dan kau diciptakan oleh orang yang juga sempurna, dan kau menggantikan orang yang sempurna bagiku" Aku merasa konyol dengan mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Tanpa perintah, tiba-tiba saja aku berjalan menuju lemari. Aku mengambil sebotol sake yang masih baru. Dan yang pasti, aku meminum itu sampai aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku menangis.. Aku berteriak.. Aku melempar semua yang ada didepanku termasuk botol sake. Dan tentu saja, kamarku menjadi berantakan.

.

"DEI! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MENYESAL TAK BERSAMAMU! AKU SELALU MEMIKIRKANMU! AKU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!" "Hiks.. Hiks.."

Semua menjadi sedikit buram dan tanpa kusadari aku pun tertidur.

Sebuah sentuhan yang mengguncang badanku membuatku membuka mataku. Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab telah membangunkanku. Meskipun mataku agak rabun.

Setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut, aku terkejut... "Naruto?!"

Untuk apa Naruto datang ke apartemenku? Apa aku punya hutang? Apa aku pernah berjanji dengannya? Seingatku aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

.

PLAKK Tiba-tiba saja aku ditampar. "APA MAKSUDMU?!" tentu saja aku marah padanya.

"Danna! Sadarlah, un!" aku cukup terkejut mendengar suara dan panggilan 'Danna' dan embel-embel itu.

"D-Dei?" Kepalaku sangat sakit berkat meminum tiga botol sake semalam.

"Danna! Apa kau meminum minuman keras, un?!" tanyanya marah.

"Maafkan aku Dei, aku tidak berpikir panjang, aku langsung saja emosi dan memarahimu. Padahal sebenarnya, aku selalu memikirkanmu dan tak bisa jauh

darimu. Wajah manismu selalu terbayang diingatanku"

"Sudahlah Danna, un. Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan menggosok gigi, un. Mulutmu bau, un!" ucapku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku menyeringai dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Da-Danna, un" aksiku barusan meninggalkan noda merah di kedua pipinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh bagian wajahku, aku segera menghampiri Dei.

"Dei, kenapa kau datang kemari? Padahal aku berkata kasar kemarin"

"Sama seperti Danna, aku selalu memikirkan Danna, un. Aku benar-benar tak tahan jika bertengkar dengan Danna, un. Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, Danna, un" ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Dei, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Danna, un!" ucapnya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou? Siapa yang ulang tahun juga?!" ucapku.  
"Un?! Bukannya hari ini ulang tahun Danna, un?" tanya Dei.  
"Bukan. Masa itu aja kamu lupa, ternyata memang kamu tuh egois ya?" ucapku.  
"Bukannya ini 8 November, un?" Ulang tahunnya Danna bukan, un?" tanyanya lagi.  
"Bukan!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.  
"Tapi.." ucap Dei sambil berbalik membelakangiku untuk melihat ke arah kalender.

Lalu aku memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Kena kau Dei" ucapku sambil tersenyum.  
"Un! Danna jahat, un!" ucap Dei memanyunkan bibirnya.  
"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf" ucapku lalu tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, un! Mari kita makan kuenya, un!"

Dei pun melahap kuenya dengan semangat.  
Dan akupun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Dei? Apakah kau ingat?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang berpakaian serba putih.  
"Iya Danna, un! Tak akan terlupakan dari memoriku, un" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Kalau saja pembunuh bayaran itu tidak datang, mungkin kita akan sangat bahagia di dunia sana" ucapku.  
"Iya Danna, un. Mungkin saja kita sudah punya anak dan melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa, un" ucap Dei sambil tersenyum.  
"Iya, mantan pacar ekor kudamu itu sangat gila dengan membunuh kita berdua" ucapku mengingat kejadian dulu.  
"Hehehe, un. Padahal ketampanan Uchiha dimana-mana bisa saja diterima semua orang, un" ucap Dei.  
"Ya, tapi tidak termasuk kau 'kan?" tanyaku menggoda.

"Haha, tentu tidak Danna, un. Tapi aku juga bahagia, dengan terbunuhnya kita, kita akan bahagia di tempat putih tak berisi ini, un" .

.

,

.

 **A/N: Gimana? Kurang bagus yak? Gomen, kalo mudah ketebak dan kalo masih ada typonya XD .**

 **RnR PLEASE...**

,yaazure


End file.
